Different Perspectives
by Maroon Cross
Summary: Miku is Mikuo? Or Mikuo is Miku? Taking the risk, Miku decides to be a bit daring. Disguising herself as a guy or rather becoming one, she takes off another singing career. As a guy. Her secret has been a secret for months now, but will the upcoming war end it all? How's life going to be now, as she's a tool for the army? Mainly Miku x Luka.


**Hey everyone! I'm re-writing this fic since I thought of something new for chapter six and stuff, and I also now know more about the functions that FanFiction has put on the site and have mostly gotten used to them now! This is just chapter 1-5, nothing changed but it has fixed grammar and stuff like that.**

**If you have read this story before, then I apologize but the next chapter will take a while! Thanks for the support and everything, and here's the first chapter of this fic. I decided to mash the chapters together to make it a long one and continue on there, the next chapter will be here soon!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, I don't own Vocaloids or Vans! I only own my OC Misako! I made her on a whim since most make the Masters are male and stuff and the manager or something is always male. Misako is both.**

**Notice: Relations vary from Romantic to Friendship!**

**Important: Rating is as is for future chapters!**

* * *

Miku sighed as she looked around. They were all there, the Vocaloids, the UTAUoids, everyone was there… and they were bickering. Her pale lithe hand grabbed at her teal colored hair as she took a breath, so far nobody got hurt, that's a good thing she guessed. But what worried her the most was that Meiko wasn't filled with alcohol, along with Haku. Pushing the fear down for now, she gazed at the only semi-sane one of the group. Luka. She was with Lily, Gumi, Tei, and Miki, who all seemed to be driving her mad if her twitching eyebrow was in consideration, surrounded her.

Miku remembered how this happened… she remembered it well too. Maybe she should've just kept her mouth shut…? Nah, that would be too boring, besides, she mused, living as _'Miku Hatsune: The Worlds Number One Pop Diva + Princess'_ and as _'Mikuo Hatsune/Mikuo Megune: The Worlds Number One Prince and Rising Star'_ was totally wild, totally unexpected, it made her feel free. She remembered when _Mikuo _played 'Spice' and got more views then Len, when _he_ sang 'Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder' with her as _back-up_ caused everyone to be surprised, so surprised, that when she and _Mikuo _played 'Romeo and Cinderella' _together_ that everyone thought they were dating, or even siblings separated by birth. First _Mikuo _became an Internet star, and then he became a Part-Time Singer at local cafes and stuff.

Miku was glad that her other side got attention, it **had **been like that, until Crypton wanted to make _Mikuo _into a true Vocaloid. Terrified that the announcement was revealed with everyone from the Vocaloids there, Miku spoke to Master and her manager about what she did. Saying they were shocked was an understatement, they had her prove it for all she's worth, and convincing them took about a week. After everything, they decided that Miku would improvise with _Mikuo_, so that when people wanted _Mikuo/Miku _at a concert, one would say the others busy, sick, E.T.C and make an excuse while the other plays. Cliché, yes, but they still believed it would have worked.

Miku giggled lightly as she recalled everyone's faces when the Master's said that _Mikuo _still hasn't chosen a specific group yet. She stopped giggling after a few minutes, now finally noticing that everything's gone quiet. Opening her eyes, the golden-specked teal eyes glittered with mirth as she looked around, seeing everyone looking at her. Her eyebrow rose as she sunk into the stares and silence, "What…?" her voice echoed before Gakupo grinned at her mischievously. "Happy your little boy toy's coming?" she scoffed at him, why would she date herself? That's just weird. She looked in his eyes and smirked, "Of course I am. After all, he is **my **_boyfriend _right?" she nodded her head and continued, "And as the _girlfriend _he told me everything, he said he couldn't wait to **meet **you, and he also told me what group caught his interest…" she trailed off as their eyes widened.

Finally the reality of the situation sunk in, they all were arguing for nothing because they forgot the **main **purpose there was to debate on who got _Mikuo, _the star that was **almost** rivaling against Miku. After that thought, everyone looked at each other cautiously, Miku only did it to see if anyone would point the finger on her and give her the spotlight again, while the others did it to analyze them, see if any ones a threat to gaining their new member, the newest star.

"That's enough!" Jumping slightly at their 'Masters' tone did they stop, only to regard each other warily. Walking forward, she strutted her way to the middle of the office while sending a discreet wink at the tealette's direction causing a light blush to light her face. Giggling slightly at the way her Mistress was acting, teal eyes met gold as she winked back to her. "Mistress-chan," she playfully purred, much to the surprise of everyone, "How have you been doing?" Smirking at her first Vocaloid, the Mistress's violet thigh-length hair swayed with her as she bent slightly. "Just _**perfect**_Miku-chan, has _Mikuo-kun _made a decision yet?" Her playful demeanor vanishing at once as she noticed the looks Miku receives, her eyes sending a message Miku read clearly.

_Be careful..._

Nodding her head slightly to the Mistress of the household was when she turns back to her innocent personality. Giggling loudly, she looked at every ones faces and wasn't surprised when she saw the disbelief still painted on their features. "A girl can't have fun?" Her question snapped them out of it as they quickly shook their heads, spewing nonsense. "Misako-sama?" Hearing her name, the golden-eyed Mistress turned her head to stare at Miku again. "_Mikuo-kun_ told me something..." she trailed off, biting her lips as a pretended gesture of nervousness.

Everyone got dead silent, and Misako thanked her acting skills along with Miku's or else she would of just cracked right there. Quickly sweeping across the faces of her Vocaloids, she chuckle mentally when she regarded Luka's face. Jealousy, along with a tinge of anger was seen on her as she glared through the corner of her eyes. Ice blue met golden yellow, while Misako grinned and shook her head telling Luka she isn't with Miku through gestures, the pinkette nodded slightly and quickly looked away. Doubt was still in her eyes.

Gulping, Gakupo looked at Kaito and nodded while the ice-cream lover braced himself. "So..." The samurai started, "What did he say?" Everyone waited in anticipation, after all, it's been a long time since a new Vocaloid joined and everyone was excited. "He said..." Miku trailed off, giving off a feeling of suspense. Her pause was too unbearable as Gumi jumped from her seat, "Well? Spit it out!"

She grinned, "He said he wanted to join the Vocaloids Group!"

Miku laughed at the disappointed groans that resounded through the room. "Yup!" She exclaimed, "Mikuo's going to join the Vocaloid group consisting of me, Luka, Rin, Len, Kaito, Meiko, and Gakupo!" Len and Rin grinned while Kaito sighed in relief _this was great_! Now if only there was some ice cream to celebrate…? While Kaito drooled, Gakupo sighed in relief along with Luka and Miku, who were for completely different reasons. Luka in relief with Gakupo while Miku did it because they _still _never suspected anything.

Grinning, Miku walked to the others and gently patted their shoulders. "Gomen, Gomen!" She spoke not so comfortably as her giggles escaped her thinned lips. "Its not fair!" Miki cried, Gumi shook her head and patted the ahoge haired girl on the head. "We can at least do one thing..." She trailed off as everyone looked at her. Slowly raising her head, she looked at all of them with a straight face.

"We..." Miku tensed, what was up with Gumi? "Can all discover if he..." Miku's body froze. Luka's eyes widened, Lily lost her smirk, and Neru stopped texting and looked up. Misako froze, _'Shit!'_ her teeth clenched. Kaito, Gakupo, and Leon looked on. Len and Rin's cheers died done when they noticed the atmosphere. Miki's ahoge stood straight up. Gumi's mouth straightened considerably as she nodded her head sagely. "Can get Blue balls from us."

**"GUMI!"**

* * *

Wiping her hands on her black and teal skirt, Miku and Rin walked away from a twitching green blob in the corner. "Dumbass..." Rin mumbled, "I agree." Miku murmured as she took a seat next to Luka. As Miku sat down, she couldn't help but admire the pinkette. She was always struck with this awe every time she gazes at the older diva. Elegant, Swift, Feminine, Womanly, Mature, the list goes on as much as Miku knows. The pinkette was just... perfect. Flinching at that thought, she gazed at the others before her. All of them had so many pros; all of them were so perfect while she was the 'abnormal' one.

Shaking her head, she reminds herself of what she's done. What **had **to be done for these _feelings_ she has for them to be accepted. It was always out of boredom, just for fun, no purpose at all, that's what she told herself... but she knew. She knew she would have to come to terms _sometime,_ but she just didn't know when. "Miku?" Hearing her name called snapped her back to reality. As she gazes at the one who called, her eyes caught a flash of pink. Turning to Luka wasn't as hard as it was before, she noted.

"Nani?" she questioned, her childlike attitude returning as her big teal eyes sparkled with affection and curiosity. Luka shook her head lightly, cotton candy hair dancing. "Nothing," she spoke with a smile forming upon her lips "You zoned out and looked quite troubled, a penny for your thoughts?" Blinking, teal eyes shown with mirth as she giggled. "Thanks Luka-chan!" an ear splitting smile formed as her eyes crinkled, "But I'm fine! Hon-to!" She reassured seeing the older diva's eyebrow raised in a questioning manner. "Really." That seemed to do it since Luka nodded, albeit slowly showing she still has her doubts about what was exchanged between them.

Looking away from the deep pools of icy blue, she internally breathed a sigh of relief. _'Control Miku, you need control!'_ Miku noticed Luka look away after a few moments at staring at her turned head and blushed, that perfume smelled sweet, addicting if Miku had a say in it. It matched her, the tealette mused. It smelled exactly like cotton candy with a hint of Luka in it. The perfect fragrance for the perfect woman, it was just so… perfect.

Breathing deeply, she was grateful when Misako decided to hand her a new song to do. It was called "Sweetiex2" and the PV would be of her and Meiko in a 'Yuri' kind of video. Miku breathed deeply again, just _great._ That song was actually supposed to be done next week, but thankfully Misako knew what Miku was going through. She knew the 16 year old needed an outlet, and since Meiko was one of the people Miku 'liked' then this song will help get her feelings across **without** the embarrassment of being rejected or the awkward moments if she gets rejected.

Nodding thankfully to her Mistress did Miku stood along with Meiko and headed to the studios. The others followed shortly after.

As days pass, the others started getting impatient. Where was Mikuo? Miku tried reassuring them that he will be there at 10 a.m. sharp, and also told them of her meeting with some of the other 'Masters'. It seemed important so the others had no choice but to trust in what Miku said and hope that she was right as they saw her retreating figure go inside a black limo and round the corner.

'9:45 a.m.' is what was read on the clock. They were all getting skittish as 10 more minutes past. '9:55 a.m.' five more damn minutes and the new arrival would be here! Excitement replaced the impatient side of them as they saw a white limo come up. Surrounding the front of the Vocaloid Mansion, they waited with baited breaths as the door opened and erupted into cheers when they saw a fluff of shining teal come out the passengers' side.

Out stepped Mikuo Hatsune, the worlds Number 1 Prince. The Rising Star found on the Internet.

Smiling at the big welcome he gained, teal eyes glittered with overflowing joy as he heard them cheer his name. _'This was to be expected...' _Sheepishly scratching the back of his head, his roundish yet still angular face crinkled as he grinned.

Moving away from the limo's passenger door letting the others notice his clothes. Luka's eyes widened as a light blush swept itself across her cheeks as she, along with the other divas soaked in the figure before them.

Soft teal hair tied in a low ponytail flittered in the morning breeze, barely reaching the floor. Sparkling teal eyes exploding with emotion. An angular face with slightly rounded cheeks giving him a handsome yet along with boyishly good looks and a slim figure reaching more to the lean athletic kind of body, his body covered by black jeans, black and teal Vans, a silver collar shirt, teal tie, and teal wristbands. On his back was a guitar covered in a black case, his hair flowing over it. He would look like a skater if he removed his tie and guitar.

It was a sight that made a different tealette pop into their minds. Both were so alike, letting out a cheerful and fun aura. The way their postures were. The way they acted. It was mind-boggling! But if you come to think of it... it's like Miku and Mikuo were one being... Maybe even twins like Rin and Len are... Blue eyes widened as she shook her head, chuckling. It was impossible! Preposterous! No way it could **EVER** even happen!

But if it were, wouldn't dating Mikuo mean she would be dating Miku?

The sound of flesh hitting flesh vibrated as Luka slapped herself. She must be going crazy... That sound echoed several more times though, causing the pinkette to turn and look around. To her surprise, the other divas did it too... as if they had the same theories as her and wanted to get rid of them. Sweat-dropping, she turned her head back to Mikuo and found him staring, a unreadable expression on his face as he tilted his head, proving he was... intrigued by then for lack of better word was one of the emotions he was feeling.

Looking at the guys, Luka could see they were chuckling quite uncomfortably. "So... how about some ice-cream?"

Mikuo grinned at what Kaito suggested.

Lapping at his spoon as he sat on the couch, Mikuo paused as he remembered something. "Ne Ne?" Gakupo stopped rubbing his eggplant and looked to the newest member of their already large family. "Yes, Mikuo?" the young internet star was starting to remind him of a puppy... maybe even a little kitten since he looked so defenseless right then. The teal puppy looked up and gave a small shy smile, mentioning something that should've been said an hour ago.

"We forgot to introduce ourselves!"

Sweatdrops came as Len coughed, embarrassed. "I'm Kagamine Len!" "And I'm Rin!" as if chorused they spoke, voices mingling "Pleased to meet you!" The blond haired twins grinned as Mikuo giggled. "The names Gumi!" "Nice to meet you, I'm Luka." "Kaito here!" "I'm Meiko little guy!" "The names Miki!" "They call me Gakupo." And one by one introductions pass till it was Mikuo's turn.

"Well people call me Megune Mikuo, but its really Hatsune Mikuo. I am 16... Um, I love leeks! And my friends, and family, and singing, and dancing, and performing, and a lot of other stuff! I don't like jerks or bullies, or liars..." he frowned, "I don't like a lot of other things too..." he grinned innocently "But I also like to try some other new things if I could!"

The others laughed at his naivety it was just too cute!

* * *

He stood and yawned, stretching while he did so. "A-ano...?" he paused, blushing. "Which one is my room...?" teal eyes dropped to the ground and watched as his own feet kicked the wooden floor.

_'Kawaii...' _Glazed eyes looked towards the blushing figure and quickly gained back its shine as they saw the young guy star to blush even harder then Kiku's hair. "Come on, I'll lead the way." Pairs of eyes flicked to the standing Neru who was for once, off her cellphone. "Hai..." trailed off Mikuo's lips as sleepiness came over him, "Arigato..." He trailed behind the blond, still feeling every ones stares on his back and not caring.

As the male tealette vanished behind a corner, several sighs were emitted as almost everyone lost their composure.

Mikuo stared at his door right next to a certain Hatsune Miku's room. Perfect. Looking back, he smiled. "Arigato Gozaimasu Neru-chan!" he weakly exclaimed with meaning. He was awarded with a soft smile and some blushing as she left. He blinked.

_'Neru just smiled?'_

Stepping within his room, he was surprised to see everything set up. Some teal here, some blue there, some pink around the areas, everything was colorful yet matched and blended splendidly.

Mikuo sighed. _'Time to start...'_ Locking his door, he turned to the dresser near his bed and grabbed a survival knife that Miku put in there earlier on and grinned as he flicked it open. Lifting his shirt, his body could be seen hidden under bandages that started on his abdomen and ended on his shoulder blades. He grimaced. A few more hours and the body would be perfect; it was good since he had been getting impatient. It had taken months already but now... Now it was almost complete.

Taking the blade, he put it to his chest and sliced down.

As the sound of ripping bounces off the walls, 'Mikuo' couldn't help but exhale a sigh of relief. Bandages fell carelessly onto the rugged floor as a petite build now replaced the athletic one. Curves filled out within the chest area and hips got slimmer. Grasping 'his' hairband, 'he' shook 'his' head and a lot of teal hair overflows 'him' like an ocean. Wiping 'his' face with a wash cloth from the bathroom, showed 'his' face get less angular as the make-up was scrubbed off.

Big teal eyes replaced the narrow ones, removing 'his' shoes caused 'his' current height to drop a few inches. Once being a good 5'10 now dropped to a 5'6. Coughing to get the voice strain out of 'his' vocals box, 'he' glanced down to 'his' body before shaking his head.

Stripping down to 'his' undergarments, 'he' picked up 'his' clothing and laid it eight on top the bed only quickly glancing at his guitar leaning on 'his' room's wall. Looking at the mirror hanging from the door, Mikuo Hatsune's gone and in his place stands one pop diva named Miku Hatsune.

Pausing as she heard footsteps, her instincts told her to cover up less is seen. Following what her body wanted to do, she dived under the covers listening to her own heartbeat bang around in her chest. Hearing a soft 'click' she knew what was happening.

**Someone picked the lock to 'Mikuo's' room...**

The soft thumping of footsteps entered the room as she heard the door close along with another soft 'clunk'

**Someone locked the door...**

She forced herself to breath deeply, regularly so no one would suspect a thing. It didn't help. Who was this? Was it Neru? No, she ridiculed herself; Neru was a troller not a stalker... How about Kiku? She seems to know where she is anytime of the day! But it can't be her... Miku saw sitting on her side of the couch when they watched a movie together with 'Mikuo'... So who is it?

**Someone was blocking her way of escaping...**

She clenched her teeth, grinding them together in frustration, stress, and fear. Her brain screaming, searching for answers. Who the fuck would disturb her now! Anger fueled her, she knew the risks, and oh she knew all of them! But right now the stress of having to act strangers with her _friends _and _crushes _doesn't help, having to lie in front of their faces didn't make it any better! The anger that all her hard work would go to waste made her hands clench, eyes turning a sick crimson.

Lunge, Kill, Destroy...

Tactics that could get rid of any unwanted eyewitnesses... the tealette could picture it now...

_Lithe hands grab at the neck, they scream, thrash, cry for help, mercy! They wont get anything but death... fingers curl, clawing at the skin... and then the survival knife would do great to keep em' quiet. When the tears coming pouring out, the knife would glide across the chest up to the head before plunging right into the heart. Red will stain the ocean of teal clinging onto her head, and as gurgles come out. She'll give them a smile. After all, its only manners to smile at someone... especially guest..._

Strong hands grabbed at her covered form and broke her from her trance, reminding her of the situation. Quickly, she thrashed and turned in her captor's arms till they pinned her down. Growling as she looked up, golden eyes caught her by surprise. " ...Misako-sama?" her response was a quiet chuckle.

"We need to have a talk."

"I see..." Miku drank from her cup of veggie juice as she nodded her head at her mistress, signaling she heard her. "That's my plan Misako-sama... what do you think?" Looking up in curiosity, her eyes searched the violet haired woman, eyes holding a desperate need for help.

"Your plan is good but has many flaws." Deciding to just come out with it, Miku nodded gratefully at her mistress's bluntness straight to the point. "First of all, your plan involves you going out to the public, what would you do when a report comes up about you?" The teen shrugged, "Play some of the clips of my music you haven't aired. I know you have a lot of them judging how you like to work. Keeping images up means I don't sing like _that _or play in movies like _that,_ but right now it could help. Imagine it, 'Miku Hatsune: POP DIVA GROWS UP!' all over the headlines. Wouldn't critics be surprised when they found out I still hold my innocent side while doing a... a rebellious streak?"

Gaping at how much Miku planned out she could only think of one more problem to come after seeing no flaws in that back up. "What about live performances?" A laughter resounded as Miku wiped at her eyes. Letting it die, her eyes shown amusement as her voice held complete mirth. "This is Crypton we're talking about, anything is possible! Say... maybe even 3-D holograms?"

* * *

It was 9:30 p.m. right now, and everyone was still up and running. Playing games, watching T.V, writing new lyrics, arguing, on the Internet, reading, eating, drinking, or just plain hanging out was what was happening in the living room right now.

Except with all this going on, it was mildly quiet... the TV's volume was on low along with the computers running, the twins were whispering harshly to each other, and the others just kept looking at the clock, and at door... as if in deep thought. One that Lily pointed out.

"Where's the princess?"

Even though their friendships are different towards one another, no one wanted anyone to ever get hurt... no matter how jealous they are or how they act towards that person. They were all a group of friends... They were all family. So having Miku gone for however long it was, was very troubling and unsettling to them. Especially Luka.

Her calm demeanor was slowly crumbling as she chewed on her pencils eraser. Her once long straight cotton hair was slightly knotted and frizzy, along with her slightly rumpled clothes screamed one thing. She was totally stressed right now. All these weird scenarios of **her **little tealette in danger were messing with her brain!

What if Miku got kidnapped? No, Miku knows Negi-Fu; she would be able to handle herself...

What if one of the other masters managed to buy Miku away? Pink hair swayed back and forth, Mistress Misako wouldn't sell anyone of them...

What if... What if Miku finally fell to Kaito's charm? And because of this, ran away from the household to keep her feelings to herself? Blue eyes widened as the pinkette gapped for a moment.

Pfft! She must be going mad! Miku and Kaito? Please, every time Gakupo teases the little tealette with it when Kaito tried, she always slams both their head onto the ground before shoving a Negi all up in their faces.

Miku would never fall for a guy like Kaito! ...Would she? Her eyes filled with uncertainty. Miku wouldn't right? After all, she showed no interest on him... like she never showed interest to Miku...

She shook her head more violently. _'Please just give me an answer to where Miku might be? When is she coming home?'_ as if an answer to her prayer, the door slammed open and in came a tired Miku dressed in her stage clothes. "I'm home," she drawled out as she plopped onto the sofa, head right on Lukas lap. "Welcome back!" they all chorused, voices filled with enthusiasm and relief, something Miku took notice of.

Soon after the room sprung to life. Music here, yelling there, everything was back in order. As Miku gazed up at Luka and Luka gazed down on Miku, they smiled. "Sorry for worrying you and coming home late." Was gently said before her eyes dropped from weariness. Luka's soft smile was the last thing she saw before blacking out.

Luka closed her eyes a she played with thick teal bangs drench in sweat. She must have had a long day, the pinkette mused. Hearing a sigh of content did she open her eyes and look down again, only to blush and shake her head. Miku turned and snuggled more into her navel for warmth. It was cute.

Kaito did nothing but watch, 'aww-ing' at the cute scene. Luka was finally opening up; the ice cream lover knew that was for sure. The pinkette was always so reserved, only showing a small smile here or there... and even he could tell that some were half forced. He grinned, a challenge for Miku's love? Challenge accepted! He wont give up until he **knows** the tealette was happy with whatever decision she chose, he can even bet his ice cream on that!

Gakupo did nothing but narrow his eyes. He was happy that Miku was safe, honest... But seeing Luka show such affection to the tealette made him jealous. Why couldn't Luka see he likes her? Why doesn't she do what he and the fans want and date him? Or at least give him a chance! He knew Miku would be a threat if she returned Luka's feelings and couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of happiness for them.

Luka would be happy... shouldn't he be too?

Sighing, he grabbed his hair and shook his head. He still had a chance, he wont give up so easily on Luka! As a samurai, he would fight for her love in honor! No cheap tricks so he could win her love for real!

While staring at the Negitoro pair, purple and blue eyes linked. Staring silently, they continued to hold that stare till they both nodded. They wont give up!

Luka stood regaining two pairs of eyes that looked away for a moment. She was carrying Miku bridal style as the tealette snuggled deeper within her. "I'm taking Miku to her bed before heading in myself." She didn't wait for the others to respond, because she turned on her heels and walked up the stairs towards the rooms. The blue and purple pair of eyes trailed after the two females, one on Miku, and the other on Luka. Their staring didn't stop till the pair disappeared up the steps.

* * *

As the curtains draped across her window were pushed aside, sunlight lit the teal room perfectly. The Number One Diva groaned as the sun's rays hit her closed eyelids. Flinching slightly, she rubbed her eyes groggily as she stumbled out of her bedding... only to fall headfirst onto the teal carpet.

"...Owie" She felt tears come to the corner of her eyes as she sat up cross legged on the floor with the blanket still attached to her. She pulled at her teal sheets hoping to get unscrambled only to hear an unexpected moan come from beneath them.

Hesitantly, she gently stood up and stared at the giant, human-sized lump under her sheets twitching and turning. She looked around, only now noticing this was her bedroom, and stared at the mirror.

Odd. Last time she remembered, she never once had a shirt with a tuna on it...?

She groaned again, this time poking at the figure that lay hidden in her bed. What happened last night? How did she end up in her room? The last thing she remembered was Luka smiling at her after her meeting with Misako-sama...?

She stiffened. Luka probably changed her right? Not that chubby ice cream lover, or the blond shota... it **WAS** Luka right?

If Luka **DID **change her, did she see the new seal? Did she find anything in her room when she was putting her to bed to know she was Mikuo?

She shook her head, lightly smacking her cheeks. There's no time for this. She had to know who was in her bedroom!

But judging from her previous thoughts, she mused; it **HAS** to be Luka, right?

After all, pink was what covered her vision when she blacked out.

So Luka **HAS** to be in her bed right?

She slapped her forehead. Get on with it already!

Looking at the... Lump for lack of better word, she approached it carefully, intent on figuring out this 'Mystery'. Tenderly grabbing at the sheets, she gently uncovered a woman's form just as said woman opened her blue eyes, staring at the tealette with a dazed expression.

"Miku...?" Sitting up, the young 16 year old noticed a few things off about her crush...

First, she was wearing **her **t-shirt that had herself in it holding a leek.

Second, she wasn't wearing her usual skirt. It was teal booty shorts that Miku had in her closet instead.

And finally third, both their original clothes were scattered around...

Miku twitched slightly, mouth gaping_. __**WHAT THE **__**FUCK**__** HAPPENED LAST**_ _**NIGHT?**_

"Luka?" the pinkette looked up, "Yes?" Miku blushed as she noticed how this might look to an outsider's perspective. "Wha-What happened last night?" Luka blinked before her eye caught sight of the mirror.

Blushing, the older diva pulled the blankets to her body. "Ah! Um, well..." stuttering, she continued anyway. "When I was about to put you to bed, you were drenched in sweat so I, ah, decided to change your... attire." She coughed into her hand as her blushed darkened a shade. "I, ah, um... also changed too because you were sort of... clingy and since your clothes were wet, mine got soaked too... I hope you don't mind that I am wearing your clothes...?"

Miku raised a brow as the usually cold and stoic diva lost her posture, acting all timid and cute... What? Sighing, she cleared her head. Again! Not the right time for these thoughts!

Smiling, the tealette shook her head. "It's okay Luka-chan! Thanks for watching out for me!" She moved to the bed to give her a hug, only for her damned blankets to come and trip her again.

Falling forward, her natural instincts kicked in as she reached in front of herself. Two "Oomph's...!" were heard as two bodies landed on the ground, along with a loud 'thud'

"Ow..." Pushing herself up with her forearms, she balanced herself on her elbows as she laid on all fours. Slowly opening her eyes, teal clashed with the blue under her.

Eyes widening, teal and blue clashed with each other as they noticed the position they were in. Miku was over Luka, straddling her, and their lips were only centimeters apart.

Both of Miku's elbows were on either side of the pinkette's head as they gazed at one another, eyes returning to their original sizes.

Miku gulped. "Luka...?" Her voice was soft, as if she were afraid of something, as if she didn't want anyone to know. Luka swallowed harshly as melancholy eyes bore into her own, she hesitated before answering. "Yes... Miku?"

The younger woman paused her actions, as if considering if she should go on with what she had to say. She mentally accepted what her actions might bring. It's enough to cover for her disappearance, but not enough for her to be discovered.

The tealette sighed before moving closer to the pinkette, and took notice of her irregular breathing the closer she got. Moving towards the tuna lover's ears, she gently whispered everything she wanted Luka to know before moving away slightly when she saw her crush stiffen.

"Iie..." Looking up at what she heard, Miku was surprised to see the other diva holding tears back, more forming at the edge of her eyes. "No! No! NO!" Luka placed her arms upon Miku's lithe shoulders, squeezing her close as if the tealette would disappear if she let go, tears already falling onto Miku's guilty form. "You can't leave! Nothing would be the same without you! You just said you loved me!" the pinkette's once smooth voice was now laced with desperation, sadness, fear, it held a mess of jumbled up emotions.

The strength on her neck tightened as the tealette tried to move back, only to stop when she heard what was said, when she felt sobs racking her love's body. Yes, as in **'LOVE'** love. She always thought it was just a phased and that she only did her actions to just try a relationship, only to get dumped and move on. Guess she was wrong.

The person she would do anything for was crying, and it was breaking her heart. Still, she toughened her resolve. Luka would have a better life if people think she's dating a guy then it would be for a girl.

She gently raised them up, lightly surprised at how light the older woman felt before placing her on her lap, the shorts both of them wearing ratting up slightly.

She gently raised her hand to caress the pinkette's tear stained face when the grip loosened enough for Miku to move slightly. Teal eyes looked straight at the other diva as she spoke clearly and surely. "I **DO** love you Luka, please don't question it. I would say it a thousand times if you want me to, but I have to go. I have to do this to protect everyone, to protect us. Know I don't want to, but for all of you I will. I have no choice honey; I have to go next week. The other master's made it final-" "But why you? Why not someone else?" Luka's voice died when that sentence left her lips, only waiting for Miku to respond, her watery eyes pleading.

"Because it was either I... or the others. I did what I had to keep everyone I care about safe. Everyone I love, including you, protected. So please... please! When the time comes, let me leave. Let me see you smile. Let me know you will be okay, that **EVERYONE** would be okay when I am gone... please..." Miku's voice slowly died down when she saw more tears drop onto her shirt, when she felt Luka lean on her and put her head onto her neck, when Luka gripped at her shirt wrinkling it more then it was before. When the sobbing got heavier...

Rubbing circles at the sobbing woman's back, she gently rocked back and forth. It didn't help as the crying got louder, as more sobs vibrated through Luka's body. The pinkette couldn't handle it. Her love wasn't one-sided her love was **real**. Yet it was taken from her so easily, so damn quickly. She couldn't hold the tears back; Miku rocking her didn't help because Luka knew she would miss _**her**_ tealette. Her scent, her personality, her attitude, everything! She didn't know what she'd do without Miku, without the other half of her heart.

"Do you love me?" Luka's crying stopped abruptly as she heard the question come from the younger woman's lips. "Wha-" "Do you love me?" The question was repeated, cutting the pinkette off. As Luka felt Miku's gaze on her she looked down to her lap, noticing that instead now she was straddling Miku with both her legs on either side of the petite body under her.

Her body shook as she considered Miku's question. Did she love her? Why would she- Then it hit her. Miku said she loved her, but she herself never responded. She left Miku hanging on her feelings, making her feel insecure as she fidgeted beneath her, eyes still bold yet wavering. She almost slapped herself before coming up with a new solution.

As Luka leaned forward, Miku stared, curious of what the pinkette might do before her eyes widened again. The feeling of lips on hers registered its way up her mind as she quickly responded when she learned what was going on. Leaning back after a few moments, both lightly blushed as they panted. "I love you Miku! I love you with all my heart! And my love will always be for you!" Miku stared wide-eyed as Luka finished before smiling some more, almost even grinning like an idiot.

"Thank goodness..." Luka giggled lightly as she wiped her tears away. "Should we-" "No." The pinkette looked shocked as Miku sighed. "I think it will be best if this was a secret. After all, not everyone would support us. We might even lose our jobs Luka-chan. We should keep this a secret for now until we know the rest of our family is okay with others like us. You know, being lesbians."

Miku cupped Luka's face again, gently kissing her cheek. "I don't regret my feelings. I love being with you and nothing would change that. But I do have one more thing to say..." She paused till she saw Luka look at her, wonder in her eyes. She continued, her voice faltering and gaining weak with every word that passes her shivering lips "If you are... attracted to another person and feel like you... need another's company while I am away, I... I-I give you permission to 'be' with that person while I am away. And if you feel like you would rather be with them than me, we could break up-" She was silenced with a kiss. "Don't you know what, 'My love will always be yours' mean?" Blue eyes sparkled with mirth before becoming serious. "I wont cheat on you while your gone, even if you give me permission because I love **you. **I love **Hatsune Miku**. And it would stay that way!"

Miku chuckled. "As long as you're happy I would do anything for you." She stopped only to finish what she would have said a moment later, "I love you too, **Megurine Luka**." Miku playfully nuzzled into the older diva while she laughed.

"Together Forever...?" Luka's eyes looked straight onto her teal ones as she grinned.

"Together Forever." Moving up, the two were attracted like a magnet as their lips gently molded together.

* * *

A moan was heard on his left as he was passing by Miku's room and he stared curiously at it, stopping abruptly in the middle of the halls.

"Len! What's wrong?" Len looked to his right as Rin popped next to him.

"You hear that right...?" He asked as she raised an eyebrow, "Hear wh-" She was cut off when Len whispered, "Shut up and listen!"

Pausing, everything was quiet. Nothing moved. Nothing made a sound till something resounded through the corridors.

A moan. Coming from Miku's room.

Rin smiled, "Finally!" she mumbled before grabbing Len. "Come on! Hurry! Lily might eat all the oranges!" As Len thrashed about complaining about the 'mysterious sound' Rin grinned, 'Guess_ the right for Miku-nees heart is harder than I thought...' _As she turned the corner, only one thought resounded around her head.

_'This'll be fun!'_

* * *

Miku grinned as the moan came out of Luka's lips. Who knew her neck was one of the older diva's weak-spots? She mentally shrugged. Ah well, better for her she guesses.

Pushing Luka under her, she gently panted. "We have to stop honey..." the words came out of Miku's lips snapped Luka from her daze. "Nani? Why?" Miku smiled gently, "Because I want to date you first before we go that far. Go through the bases in our own speed. I don't want to go that far and end up ruining our relationship when it just started, or hurting you."

Luka nodded understandingly and smiled with a blush, "Thank you for caring. Sometimes I wonder how I got to meet such a cute, kind, adorable, lovable, thoughtful, cheery girl like you." Miku's face darkened before she pouted. "That's my line Luka-chan!"

They stared at each other before laughing. It was great to love, and for others to love you.

* * *

Gakupo clenched his fists. _'C'mon! You are the samurai! A powerful person who can take anything head-on! Just go and confess to her!'_ he walked forward, passing many halls and corridors to get to Luka.

'_Walk, breathe in, breath out, turn_'

He went right, nodding to the blond twins running by him before continuing.

'_Breath in, breath out… don't hold onto the flowers so tightly!_'

He forcefully loosened his grip on a pair of roses before passing Miku's room. He examined it for a moment, about to move on till he heard.

Giggling. Two girls giggling on the other side of the door as he froze.

Rushing down the hall, he saw Luka's door ahead of him and ran towards it. Knocking lightly, he waited a few minutes to see if he would get a response.

He got none.

"Please don't tell me I came too late!" He gasped out as he reached out for the door. Noting that it was open.

Entering, he saw what he feared.

Luka wasn't in her room.

Luka's bed was never touched.

**Luka never went into her room last night...**

His breath hitched as his eyes widened.

_He was too late..._

* * *

As Luka exited her bedroom with brand new hickeys on her neck, Miku sighed in relief. The way Luka acted proved she didn't see or suspect anything. She flinched.

It hurt. It hurt badly when she knew she was still hiding things from the one she loved. It hurt, and the pain won't stop.

The tealette bit her bottom lip; she has to suck this up! For her family! For the other Vocaloids! For...

**For Luka**...

Her eyes hardened at this. Everything would go smoothly.

Even if the plan she had changed.

Even if she had to deal with seeing Luka in pain for a while as she sat in the sidelines.

Even if she had to go to war for the other Masters as they were too fucking lazy.

Yes, everything would flow smoothly. She would end up surviving. Changed or not, she will still **love Luka**.

And she **will** return to her family.

* * *

Going around a corner, Luka entered her room noticing that nothing has changed. Though she did see a depressed Gakupo making his way down to the living room... she shrugged. It was his problem, not hers, and she had more things to think about.

Like how she was going to tell the world she was taken.

Like how she was going to tell her family the relationship she has with Miku.

Like how she would deal without having Miku around for a few weeks.

Like what that new tattoo Miku has on her navel would mean.

She paused in her thoughts as she lightly considered Miku's reasons. Only a few popped out. It was either Miku going through her 'Rebels' stage in life. She felt like having it. Or, it was a newly designed seal that their Mistress made...

Luka wasn't stupid. She saw some of Misako's work and what frightened her was that it reminded her of one of the seals the Mistress had that was incomplete. She never knew the purpose for it though; the golden-eyed woman never uttered a word about it.

Only smiling mysteriously and changing the subject flawlessly as she gazed at them, even as she spoke the smile never left her lips.

The pinkette sighed as she clenched her fist and shook her head. She shouldn't worry about the troublesome things in life right now...

After all, she mused, she should be worried about hiding these hickeys from everyone else but Miku.

* * *

Hours passed since the confession came and dinner just rolled around the corner. Everybody else was around the dinning table except for Miku and Luka. Gakupo considered this and flinched. Kaito took notice and smiled.

It was about damn time too.

His grin turned slightly feral. '_This should be fun!' _he looked around when he felt a stare on the back of his head; his eyes glittered when they caught sight of Len and Rin.

Rin grinned while Len stared coldly. Seems like he finally caught on to what has been happening.

Kaito's eye slightly twitched as his smile strained, '_The battle for Miku's love would take awhile..._' he closed his eyes to smile stupidly. '_But when I win, we'll go for ice cream!_'

Rin dropped her grin while Len lost his stare. Why was he grinning...? Slowly, realization came to them and they glared darkly, continuing their previous actions...

That cheeky dumb-ass thought he'd win the battle...?

Too bad Love is War.

Lily, Meiko, and Haku stopped drinking and looked at each other. This was their third drink together, nowhere close to what they usually drank to get wasted, and sighed.

They knew everyone was getting antsy. They knew everyone's relationships together were getting tensed. They knew there was nothing they could do.

Because they were in this war as well, and there was no way out.

* * *

Miku breathe deeply while she leaned on Luka. She didn't originally plan for Luka to know first, but she was glad she did. Miku didn't plan on confessing anytime soon either, she planned to tell everyone of her leave during dinner tonight, and Luka included, and then confesses on the time she leaves.

That obviously didn't work.

She shivered, thankful she had someone to lean on, but it was also for another reason.

She was getting more violent.

Even though it had only been two days, those other stupid Masters decided to bombard her brain with all this military info.

She hated them.

Everything she thought off after careful planning gone to fucking waste! The made-up concert got canceled. The new programs and instillations done to her body were being used as a fucking weapon!

She silently growled, even though she, along with the other Vocaloids were _**part **_android doesn't mean they aren't human nonetheless!

Her head throbbed as more of _those_ thoughts filled her head.

_**Kill them. Torture them. Give them pain and show them darkness...**_

_**Getting them out of the way means no more problems...**_

_**Let it go Mi-ku-chan~**_

_**Embrace**_** us~**

_**Embrace **_**Your**_**darkness...**_

No. She wouldn't become a sadist like Tei or Zatsune. She would actually become something much worse then them in a way she would rather not consider.

She shook her head some more, this time more forcefully to get rid of these dumb, stupid, scary thoughts.

She was snapped out of her thoughts as Luka shook her, looking concerned as she did so.

"Are you ready?" Luka knew not to ask if the tealette was ok, because judging with how she was breathing and slightly spazzing, it was clear that she was not.

Miku nodded lightly and carefully trailed behind Luka towards the door to the living room before pausing, grabbing Luka's hand.

Looking back, the pinkette stared at her questionably as she stayed staring at her. Miku shook her head lightly and moved up, gently pecking Luka on the lips.

"Arigato for being there for me Luka-chan…" Her smile was soft, and Luka could clearly see the fear in her eyes along with her nervous jitters.

She smiled back at the tealette, "Come on Miku-chan, their waiting for us..."

Nodding, both women gripped their hands tighter together before letting go as the doors opened.

Miku held her posture even though it could break any moment.

She didn't want to leave them.

She didn't want them to **hate** her.

She wouldn't know what to do if that happened...

As the door opened, time seemed to freeze as the others stopped what they were doing and looked on.

Miku gulped while Luka put her hand on her shoulder supporting, Gakupo scowled lightly as he saw their interaction.

Just because he said he would fight with honor and accept it didn't mean he had to fully like it.

Just because Luka was already taken didn't mean he would stop trying.

But he could also see one thing. The way the two looked at each other conveyed a silent message he caught.

They wanted their relationship a secret.

He shook his head and glanced at Kaito, seems like he knew it too...

"Ano...?" Miku fidgeted at their stares and looked to ground, as if trying to get away from looking at them straight on.

Which is weird considering what she does during her concerts...

Looking up after a few moments of a tense and awkward silence, she continued. "I-I have something to tell everyone..." She trailed off and took a breath, "Due to circumstances, Misako had to take me to a meeting with her. They- The, um- The other Masters were with the Army General talking about the upcoming war with some rioters who managed to gain more followers than they expected... These, um, opponents have declared war with our nation and made some of these... Killer androids to 'purify' the world of evil and sin… They shouted stuff about world peace, no more violence and said since no one would help them, they would take matters into their own hands."

Miku took another breath before continuing. "During the meeting, the General wanted an android for the army. Something to try and help even the odds against them, against us... He spoke about advanced technology that only the Masters can make which could turn the table on the enemies. And he decided to take one Vocaloid..."

She flinched at the gasps that echoed around the dinning room and nodded. "Yes, that was kinda my exact reaction too..." She went silent, eyes glazed before snapping out of it a moment later. "They said that since us Vocaloids have many followers ourselves, people would have faith and fight with us without panic. But to do that, they would add more data, more special programs to get us used to... killing and destroying anything in our way."

As their faces turned pale and morphed into an expression of horror, she kept talking, eyes closing. "They had many candidates, some of which were Kaito, Gakupo, Meiko, Lily, and Luka, Me included... They named this project '666' the nations... 'Savior' as they call it. When I asked why I was there, they told me it was to help with making the decision of who would go since I was '01' and the 'Leader' of the Vocaloids..." Another breath, and the others could tell she was struggling with those what she was about to say.

Miku looked up again and opened her eyes to stare at them only to see fear now the most dominate emotion etched onto their features, her face hardened while her eyes darken a shade. "I told them that I wouldn't allow any of you to go through with the projects. They told me that one of us still had to go or else they'll send us all out... I told them that was fine..." As everyone listened, Luka included since Miku only gave her a brief summary of it, their eyes widened in shock only to widen some more in terror. Dread filled their stomach's as Miku finished her announcement.

"With that, I signed up for the program. In a week from now, Hatsune Miku will be gone and 'Project 666' will be in her wake."

* * *

**Again, nothing changed but grammar fixes and stuffing 5 chapters to one. The sixth chapey might come out soon but thanks for your support and everything!**

**I don't want to be rude and mean but I would like to say this... HA! Like I would ever right a Lukapo moment! Pfft, who do you think I am. I do almost kinda feel sorry for Gakupo though, but not enough to pair him up with Luka like that! That is a never! A No-No in my book. Luka would and will always be paired with Miku in my stories, one way or another.**

**Hope you enjoyed this 5th chapter! I actually had my imagination going wild for what was to happen when Miku confessed and Luka began crying. I thought of making it sad before going...**

**'Hell NO! Negitoro should be a happy pairing with a touch of everything!'**

**And the seals, well lets just say an example. A picture of a 'Leek' on Miku's body would mean she would need more fuel for her android side. Like some Leeks with electrons on it I guess xD! It would end up disappearing when she's full on it.**

**Everything would be explained in later chapters. Thanks For Reading and Reviews are welcomed!   
**

**It'd be great to know if I can do something to make it better, or if you just enjoyed reading it. See ya!**

**Ps. I sometimes (Or most of the times) forget to always put my signature on the bottom -_- and it annoys me somewhat. Alright, if I do forget, then you can just imagine it! :D**

**Thanks!**

**-The Maroon Cross**

****


End file.
